


Side Story – Estava escrito nas estrelas

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lori é pisciana
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: A única filha de Arnalt e Cara MacMahon, Lori, ingressou na faculdade de Arquitetura em setembro de 1971, em Belfast, e esse fato mudaria sua vida para sempre - e não tinha nada a ver com os estudos.
Relationships: Stevan O'Quinlan/Lori MacMahon O'Quinlan
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

O último dia de Callum em Odhráncrone antes de sua mudança para o instituto norte-irlandês de Ciências Agronômicas teve, para Lori, um clima de velório. À época, ela contava com quinze anos, e passara o verão de 1968 com certa angústia no peito. Reparando na baixa energia da irmã, o primogênito de Arnalt e Cara veio abordá-la enquanto ela descansava um pouco da arrumação de sua mala para retornar à escola, a fim de começar o quinto ano de estudos; espairecia em uma das elegantes cadeiras acolchoadas do conjunto de oito peças recentemente adquirido pela matriarca, observando o voo das aves no firmamento. Conhecendo-a como a palma de sua mão, Callum resolveu acalentá-la para que, quando partisse, à noite, Lori ficasse sossegada.

– O que houve, Lorizinha? – começou ele, ajeitando-se na cadeira dupla, cujo tecido era tão novo que quase reluzia à luz do dia. – Por que a chateação? É porque eu tô indo morar em outra cidade?

– Sim...

– Ah, Lori, não fica assim! Pensa que o Caiden vai ficar contigo em Hogwarts! E o restante do pessoal.

Aquilo não pareceu suficiente. Lori continuava bicuda.

– Tem outra coisa, Cal.

O futuro agrônomo já até sabia do que se tratava.

– Fala.

– Você e a Liz...

– Eu sei... – ele se ajeitou com certo incômodo na cadeira dupla e respirou fundo.

O rompimento havia sido recente e a dor ainda era grande e inquietante. Repercutia não somente nos corações dos dois ex-namorados, mas no clã como um todo. Parecia certo que o matrimônio entre Lizandra e Callum aconteceria assim que se formassem. Lori era fascinada por aquele romance: um amor de infância que se transformou em um namoro de anos e que era aceito (e incentivado) por todos os parentes de ambos lados, outra união Century-MacMahon como ocorria em quase todas as gerações desde priscas eras.

– É muito triste. Você e ela eram... como o papai e a mamãe. Iguaizinhos. – murmurou ela, cabisbaixa, brincando com uma folha que havia caído sobre o tampo da mesa redonda de vidro. Callum odiou constatar que era verdade.

– Sim. Éramos. Mas você tem que entender que o que ela fez comigo não podia continuar. – retrucou o rapagão, apoiando os braços na mesa. – Não me refiro ao luto. É claro que ela tem todo o direito de passar por ele e merece todo o suporte para isso. Foi o que eu tentei fornecer. O problema é que a forma como ela transferiu o medo e a angústia para mim, o controle das minhas idas e vindas, a manipulação, eu... não consegui mais lidar. Não podia. Agora ela vai ficar bem na fortaleza com a Lady Artúria e o Gerard, que tem ajudado os Century de perto desde a morte do Fergus. Precisei cortar, Lori. _Precisei_. Ela estava sofrendo, sim, mas eu estava sofrendo em dobro. Triplo. Dei um basta. Não o faria se não tivesse alcançado o meu limite.

– Eu sei, Cal. – devolveu a mocinha, ainda desanimada. – É que... a Liz era como uma irmã mais velha pra mim. A irmã que nunca tive (além da prima Sabrina, que não estuda em Hogwarts). Eu gostava muito dela e da companhia dela.

– Lori, você fala como se a Liz tivesse morrido. Vocês ainda podem ser próximas. Podem se ver, podem sair, passar um tempo juntas. Como sempre. – redarguiu Callum, esforçando-se para soar da forma mais paternal e confortante possível.

– Não sei... nada vai ser como antes depois desse seu término com ela.

Callum não tinha como discordar. Ao invés disso, pegou a irmã pela mão e a puxou para sentar-se junto dele e, a seguir, deu-lhe um abraço de urso.

– Não vai. Ficará melhor.

~*~

No verão de 1971, Lori se formou no primeiro grau e se decidiu pelo curso de Arquitetura da Universidade Paracelso de Ciências, em Belfast. A princípio, ela não se mudaria para a capital norte-irlandesa, e voltaria todos os dias após as aulas para Odhráncrone – e, consequentemente, para debaixo das asas dos pais. Só que, ao entrar no clima estudantil do ensino superior, a Srta. MacMahon decidiu que _queria porque queria_ morar em uma república, para experimentar a vida na faculdade ao máximo.

– _Hummm_... não sei, meu amor. – comentou a matriarca, pousando o garfo na borda do prato e limpando os lábios com o guardanapo de tecido. – Você e seus irmãos foram tão mimados a vida inteira... não sei se você se adaptaria a uma república. Melhor ficar conosco.

Lori fez um biquinho de insatisfação, mas não teve coragem de rebater a mãe, que tinha o apelido de “Mestra dos Magos” entre os filhos, por ser articulada, persuasiva e ter a capacidade de dobrar quem quer que fosse. Todavia, seus poderes às vezes falhavam com o marido, o _gigante gentil_ Arnalt MacMahon.

– _Querida..._ – apelou Arnalt, usando aquele tom de quando queria dissuadi-la, e tocou o ombro da esposa utilizando aquele toque de quando pretendia convencê-la. – A Lori parece tão animada com a ideia. Sempre foi uma boa aluna e, acima de tudo, uma _excelente_ filha. Ela merece vivenciar essa etapa da vida como gostaria. Vamos dar essa chance a ela. Caso não goste ou não se adapte, trataremos de trazê-la de volta para _a toca dos ursos_ de imediato. _Hum?_ O que me diz, minha vida?

Parte do sucesso de Arnalt em convencer a esposa residia em sua figura doce e bondosa, contrastante com sua figura grande e hercúlea como um _berserker_. A outra, eram os seus poderes curativos, advindos do sangue MacMahon, transmitidos pelo toque de suas mãos. Ele os utilizava sem ter a menor noção de que eram tão eficazes para aquela tarefa. Cara encarou o marido sentindo-se _curiosamente_ mais tranquila perante o assunto.

– Está bem, Arnie. – cedeu a matriarca, voltando-se para a filha em seguida. – Poderá morar em uma república. No entanto, só darei minha permissão se for em uma só de meninas. Nada de república mista.

Lori bateu palminhas, felicíssima pela concessão dos pais. Era o começo de uma nova era.

~*~

O mural de recados da universidade continha de um tudo: gente vendendo móveis usados ou procurando quartinhos próximos, veteranos oferecendo livros de segunda mão para os novatos a preços módicos (ou nem tanto), até mesmo ofertando aulas e plantões de dúvidas para poder complementar o valor – por vezes, salgadíssimo – da mensalidade. O panfleto rosa-bebê lhe chamou a atenção. A caligrafia era linda e tinha até iluminuras nas bordas. Certamente havia sido decorado por uma mulher – e de gosto muito refinado, pelo jeito. Ao destacar a filipeta com o contato, uma jovem, que estava sentada sobre um dos bancos de pedra, veio com pressa em sua direção.

– Olá! Como vai? – começou ela, que era uma cabeça mais baixa que Lori, tinha o rosto harmônico, o queixo fino e lindos olhos redondos e escuros. Seus cabelos eram ondulados, pretos como as asas de um corvo e sedosos como se tivessem acabado de sair de um tratamento do cabeleireiro. – Vi que estava lendo o nosso panfleto. Tem interesse na república?

– Oi! Tenho sim!

– Ai, que ótimo! Meu nome é Irene O’Quinlan! – apresentou-se ela, e apontou para a outra mocinha no banco. – Aquela ali é a Cadence Teller. A irmã dela morava conosco, terminou o primeiro ano de Relações Públicas, mas deu na telha de mudar de curso e de faculdade e se mudou! Aí sobrou a vaga dela e precisamos _muito_ de alguém para ocupar o quarto dela e ajudar na terceira fatia do aluguel. – Irene era simpática e parecia fazer amizades facilmente. – Sabe como é.

Não que Lori soubesse...

– Ah, sim!

– Você faz qual curso?

– Estou no primeiro ano de Arquitetura.

O rosto da Srta. O’Quinlan se iluminou mais.

– Nossa! Que legal! Eu e a Cadence também entramos esse ano. Só que eu sou da Microbiologia e ela, da Alquimia.

– Vocês são super científicas então! – exclamou a _ursinha_ em tom divertido, pondo uma mecha de cabelos acaju atrás da orelha.

– A gente tenta! – riu a outra, parecendo entusiasmada por ter encontrado uma potencial candidata à terceira moradora da república. – Mas, hein! Gostaria de dar uma olhadinha no apê? Temos meia hora até as aulas da tarde.

– Quero sim!

O prédio era lindo. Lori nem de longe era uma arquiteta, porém já admirava e analisava construções, disposições de ambientes internos, materiais e decorações como uma. A fachada era toda de tijolinhos com detalhes em branco e as sacadas continham parapeitos de ferro e aço trabalhado.

– Meu irmão mais velho, que também estudou na Paracelso, morou nesse mesmo prédio, só que a república dele ficava no primeiro andar. – explanou Irene, apontando para o topo do prédio. – A nossa fica no oitavo, junto de outras cinco repúblicas e apartamentos de gente que tem grana suficiente para morar sozinha.

O apartamento era grande e arejado. O aspecto mais chamativo era a sala, ampla e minimalista, e que dava acesso a uma varanda de piso de madeira, que Lori achou charmosíssima. Encostado na parede, havia um longo sofá lilás de design moderno e uma mesinha de centro de mesmo comprimento, baixa e produzida com madeira reciclada. À frente dela ficava a lareira, e à direita, uma mesa redonda de estudos; à esquerda da porta de entrada, um balcão americano e uma cozinha pequena, limpa e organizada; após a cozinha, o batente que levava a um corredor; o quarto de Cadence era suíte e havia outros dois, além do banheiro comum. Em suma: um aconchegante recanto para estudantes pelo qual Lori se apaixonou na hora.

– Quando posso me mudar? – indagou ela, já imaginando aquele lugar como seu lar pelos próximos quatro anos.

~*~

Como praxe – e porque a vida de jovem inevitavelmente leva a isso –, uma festinha foi organizada para inaugurar a mudança da Srta. MacMahon, que ocorreu no comecinho de dezembro. Gente de repúblicas vizinhas e colegas de diversos cursos foram chamados, concentrando um alto número de seres humanos com os hormônios em polvorosa no charmoso apartamento. Às oito horas, ela abriu a porta e lá estava seu irmão mais velho, Callum, que não poderia deixar escapar uma ocasião _tão oportuna_ para conhecer a mulherada e muito provavelmente se dar bem – verificar o lugar onde Lori se instalara e passaria a viver para contar aos pais não era prioridade (mas seria executado, claro). Ele sabia bem que as universitárias, em específico as novatas, vinham cheias de tesão para o mundo universitário, alforriadas do cabresto que eram os sete anos do primeiro grau bruxo, muitas vezes internatos, e queriam experimentar de um tudo nos anos que passavam longe da família. Estando ele no quarto ano da faculdade de Agronomia, Callum tinha plena noção disso, e havia aproveitado essa atmosfera de sexo desenfreado com todo louvor e dedicação. Ao entrar no apartamento, escaneou ao redor, e localizou, pelo menos, umas dez mulheres que atendiam seu gosto. Já ele foi cobiçado unanimemente. Outro irmão a ser apresentado naquela noite foi o de Irene, chamado Stevan, que veio com a namorada, Crystal McKell. Embora fosse sete anos mais velho que Lori, ela o considerou tão divertido e de pensamento veloz quanto qualquer estudante da idade dela e _adorou_ o fato de ele ser astrônomo. Por outro lado, Crystal não lhe passou muita estima, pois pareceu descontente com a farra generalizada e o tanto de mulheres à caça de um parceiro em potencial. Conforme o álcool subia pra cabeça e o consumo de salgadinhos diminuía, só piorou, assim como a cara feia da jovem. Uma das últimas coisas que se lembrava de ter visto naquela festa foi Callum enroscado com uma moça de coxas fartas, cercando-a contra a parede, apalpando-a e devorando sua boca e pescoço com voracidade. Apagou no sofá mesmo, e acordou com a Srta. Teller a chamando e avisando que a esbórnia havia acabado, que fosse para a cama desmaiar. E foi o que ela fez sem pestanejar.

~*~

Durante seu primeiro ano de faculdade de Arquitetura, Lori desenvolveu uma forte amizade com Irene – muito mais do que com Cadence, que era mais reservada –, e por conta disso, a estudante de Microbiologia se sentiu mais à vontade para chamar o irmão, que servia como um “espião” dos O’Quinlan, para vê-la, beberem e jogarem juntos (o que acontecia mais frequentemente quando Stevan e Crystal brigavam). Irene não era a mais chegada de seus pais, justamente por suas atitudes controladoras, e Stevan, moderado, pacificador e mediador por natureza, levava e trazia informações para lá e para cá, a fim de manter as relações, no mínimo, mornas. Quando vinha, por vezes trazia a namorada, e Lori pôde conhecê-la melhor; ficou sabendo que fora Irene quem a apresentara ao irmão e que Crystal podia ser agradável quando queria, apesar de ser voluntariosa e, de quando em quando, mandona. O astrônomo, que não era o maior fã de conflitos, acabava cedendo e tentava convencer a si mesmo (e aos outros) de que, no fundo, “valia a pena aturar aquela filhinha única mimada”. Para Lori, foi importante fazer novos amigos, pois eles supriam a falta que a figura experiente e protetora de Lizandra lhe fazia, e sua colega de quarto, por mais que fosse mais avoada e tranquila, era muito parceira e ajudava muito nesse quesito.

~*~

Uma comemoraçãozinha discreta pelo aniversário de Irene, em meados de abril de 1972, foi realizada na república – por insistência de Lori, que estava acostumada à mania de seu clã de juntar a turma toda para farrear ao máximo sempre –, e algumas amigas das três moradoras ocupavam todo o sofá lilás da sala, a mesa de estudos e o balcão americano. Por isso, a estudante de Arquitetura, ligeiramente embriagada, dirigiu-se ao sofazinho de dois lugares que havia na varada (presente de um paquera seu, estudante do último ano de Design, que havia manufaturado o móvel com as próprias mãos) e encontrou Stevan lá, sentado e concentrado. O astrônomo, que tinha os mesmos cabelos pretos e queixo fino da irmã, ao contrário dela possuía olhos esverdeados, protegidos por óculos de aro grosso de acetato, era magro e tinha pés grandes, e estava sem seu costumeiro cavanhaque, e os fios escuros de sua barba por fazer contrastavam violentamente com sua pele muito branca. Largado – e sem a namorada, importante ressaltar –, O’Quinlan parecia tristonho, em posse de meia garrafa de cerveja. Se não estivesse alcoolizada, a moça pensaria duas vezes antes de sentar ao seu lado e possivelmente ouvi-lo discorrer sobre mais alguma vez em que fora maltratado pela Srta. McKell. Todavia, o destino fazia acontecer o que _tinha_ de acontecer (a birita também). Acomodou-se do lado dele. Não soube dizer se era o acolchoado ou a presença inofensiva do irmão de Irene, mas, nossa... como aquele troço era confortável e aconchegante. Talvez devesse agradecer seu paquerinha mais uma vez, aproveitar e chamá-lo para uns drinques... já que o chamego com Roger Mount tinha dado com os burros n’água...

– ...tá “bizoiando” as estrelas aí, é? – começou ela, em tom divertido, tentando puxar um assunto que, _pelo amor de Deus_ , não fosse Crystal McKell.

– Não. Tava reparando que tem duas pessoas transando naquele apê. 

– _Quêêêê?_ Sério? _Aonde?_

Focado, o astrônomo apontou adiante, para o outro lado da rua, no prédio da direita.

– Ali, ó. Na primeira janela. No andar de baixo. Dá pra ver?

Lori se esticou toda pra cima dele e conseguiu ver uma mulher de quatro e um homem atrás dela, segurando-a pela cintura.

– Putz, _pior que é verdade mesmo!_ – exclamou a _ursinha_ , soltando uma gargalhada a seguir.

– É, pô! Jamais ia mentir sobre pessoas trepando! – devolveu Stevan, fitando a moça muito de perto. – É um evento muito importante.

Lori riu alto.

– Importante pra quem?

– Ué, pra preservação da espécie!

Ela riu mais ainda e ajeitou a perna muito colada na do astrônomo, debruçou-se e pegou no joelho dele, e assim ficou por um tempão, acompanhando a transa alheia. Os dois perderam noção de quanto permaneceram futrincando o ato de reprodução (ou nem tanto, se camisinhas foram usadas), comentando técnicas e posições e até sugerindo qual deveria ser a próxima a ser posta em ação. O sexo acabou, o casal acendeu um cigarrinho e decidiu espairecer seminu na própria varanda. Quando deram por si, os rostos de Lori e Stevan estavam a três dedos de distância um do outro. Por um triz, a Srta. MacMahon não o beijou na boca.

– O show acabou. Boa noite, Stev...

E saiu, rezando para que a ressaca do dia seguinte fosse forte o suficiente para ajudá-la a esquecer o clima entre os dois e o fato de ter reparado no quanto ela e Stevan se davam bem. Bem até demais.

~*~

Enquanto Lori armazenava no fundo da mente o fato de que era ridiculamente compatível com o irmão mais velho de Irene, um homem _compromissado_ , a Srta. MacMahon engatou e terminou dois namoros entre maio de 1972 e setembro de 1973. Um deles, que durou sete meses, foi com Kevin Leachman, estudante de Matemática, solícito e pacato... até demais. Não trazia grandes emoções à vida da única filha de Arnalt e Cara, e ela mal podia esperar para encontrar alguém que a inspirasse e a fizesse querer sempre melhorar. O outro namoro, mais breve, foi com um homem funcionário do aparelho judiciário chamado Michael Perry-Jones, apresentado a ela no aniversário de Nadine Ó Domhaill, em julho. Mais agitado e resoluto, Perry-Jones parecia apressado em ser apresentado aos MacMahon – o patrono ele já conhecia por razões óbvias –, com intenções de ser logo integrado ao clã dominante da região, e chegou até mesmo a visitar a Rosa Branca, na ocasião em que Caiden, o irmão caçula de Lori, ajudou o Papai Urso a reorganizar um dos quartos da casa para acomodar os móveis e todo o aparato apropriado para abrigar um recém-nascido (no caso, Henry, o primogênito de Callum e Beatrice). Por mais precipitado que tenha sido seu início – ele a pediu em namoro em agosto –, veloz também veio o seu fim: em setembro daquele ano, 1973, Lori terminou tudo com maturidade e elegância. Não era para ser.

~*~

Graças ao rompimento de Callum com Lizandra, os MacMahon preferiram dar apoio ao primogênito após seu retorno da faculdade e não irem mais tão frequentemente à fortaleza, como fizeram anos a fio. Naquele trinta e um de dezembro, a festa seria realizada na Rosa Branca, chácara adquirida e dada de presente ao novo casal, há quase um ano, e seria uma oportunidade de “estrear” a casa com aquele evento específico. Na ocasião, Beatrice estava grávida de seis meses e era a representação da mais pura felicidade. 

Um pouco desanimada, Lori, tendo ajudado o irmão mais velho na cozinha, sentou-se ao ar livre e ficou observando o céu por diversos instantes. Incapaz de ver sua netinha quieta num canto e não intervir, Auberon, pai de Arnalt, veio ter com ela.

– O que te aflige, raiozinho de luz? – começou o avô, que tinha o mesmíssimo biotipo clássico dos MacMahon (só não era mais tão hercúleo e musculoso por conta da idade).

– Ai, vovô... O amor é tão difícil, né? – filosofou Lori, ajeitando os cabelos acaju curtos, e em seguida suspirou e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa.

Como se soubesse o que se passava na cabeça de sua neta, Auberon falou com suavidade, digna de um avô amoroso e sábio.

– Pequena, o amor não é difícil. O que é difícil é penar atrás dele.

Ela fitou o mais velho e se afetou diretamente.

– Sei lá, vovô, eu só queria... encontrar alguém. Sabe, alguém para dividir tudo na vida. O lado bom e o lado ruim. As alegrias e as tristezas. – refletiu a jovem, alternando a atenção entre o ancião e as estrelas. – Namorei firme com dois rapazes, mas não deu em nada. E olha que dei várias chances.

Auberon se ajeitou na cadeira. Aquele tipo de angústia era tão comum na juventude e, quando se chegava na idade dele, era algo que já se sabia de cor como resolver ou como lidar.

– Olha, minha flor... Quer ouvir o conselho de um homem experiente e que já viu _muita_ coisa nessa vida? Mas muita mesmo?

– Claro, vovô.

A maneira doce com que Auberon a fitou a lembrou de Callum e de seu pai. Ao longe, ouvia-se a algazarra de Caiden com o primo Malcolm Kavanagh e outros primos do lado materno da família.

– Não fique obcecada com isso, querida. As coisas acontecem piamente como devem. Encontros, desencontros, amores e separações. Não viu o Callum? Parecia fato que faria parte da próxima união de um MacMahon com uma Century. No entanto, de um dia para o outro, as coisas mudaram do avesso e ele pulou fora. Hoje em dia, está com uma mulher que o faz ainda mais feliz do que Lizandra o fazia. Quando menos esperar, o homem da sua vida vai cruzar o seu caminho.

Confiando na sapiência do vovô Auberon, Lori sorriu e soube que era verdade. Fosse naquele próximo ano, fosse nos outros, creu que o destino se encaminharia e a Deusa-Mãe cuidaria de seu futuro.

///


	2. Capítulo 2

Ao retornar para a república no domingo, dia seis, as palavras de Auberon MacMahon se tornaram realidade de uma maneira bem peculiar e inesperada: Stevan O’Quinlan se encontrava deitado no sofá, coberto por uma manta, olhando para o nada, como se estivesse estunado; sobre a mesa de centro, uma miríade de latinhas de cerveja amassadas, duas garrafas de vinho no chão e a preciosa vodca de Irene, jogada perto da varanda. 

– _Stevan! Por Merlin!_ – gritou Lori, largando a mala (que continha roupas propriamente lavadas e passadas trazidas da casa dos pais) no chão de qualquer jeito e correndo para perto dele. Sem óculos, que jaziam próximo ao cinzeiro lotado, suas olheiras escuras e profundas ficavam mais evidentes. – O que houve?!

– A Crystal terminou comigo. Na noite de Ano-Novo. – revelou ele, soando bêbado e arrasado. – _Há-há_...

Lori se agachou perto dele, ao lado do sofá lilás, e Stevan continuou deitado de barriga para cima.

– Meu Deus... você não passou o Réveillon com os seus pais e a Irene?

– Não. Passamos com a mãe e o padrasto dela...

Como se relembrasse a cena do término, o astrônomo, que somava vinte e sete anos, chorou como uma criança de três. Acostumada a ver homenzarrões em momentos de vulnerabilidade, Lori acarinhou o rosto dele e se compadeceu de sua dor.

– Vem. Deita a cabeça no meu colo.

Sem controle sobre suas próprias emoções e movimentos, Stevan acabou acatando. Passou quase duas horas entre relatos das brigas dele com a ex-namorada, o rompimento em si e o detalhamento do quão mal ele se sentia com a perspectiva de não ter mais a Srta. McKell consigo.

– ...não consegui ir para a casa dos meus pais, em Derry... – disse ele, amparado pelos afagos de Lori em seus cabelos pretos lisos e muito sedosos. – Nem para um hotel. Seria muito deprimente. Acabei vindo pra cá, porque sabia que o apartamento estaria vazio... _oh_ , Lori... eu vou morrer de tristeza.

– Não vai não! – devolveu a futura arquiteta, tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor, em um tom divertido. – _Eu não vou deixar!_ Me fala uma coisa: há quanto tempo você não ingere nada sólido, Stev?

Ele demorou para responder.

– Não lembro. Só comi o que achei na geladeira porque, de outro modo, poderia morrer de coma alcóolico. Talvez fosse melhor assim...

Lori se agitou toda, fazendo a cabeça dele se mexer.

– _Para de ser tonto, cara!_ – ralhou ela, soando como uma mãe. – Que tal eu comprar umas guloseimas bem gostosas? Hum? O que acha, hein?

O astrônomo hesitou – era o álcool retardando suas funções e capacidade de raciocínio – e a encarou com os lindos olhos redondos um pouco desfocados.

– Tá bom.

Lori desembestou para o mercadinho e deu sorte de encontrá-lo aberto às duas horas da tarde de um domingo. Retornou atulhada de coisas como torradinhas, patê, pães doces e donuts, raspou a mesa de centro cheia de lixo e dispôs os alimentos com capricho. Só umas oito da noite que a ingestão de glicose ajudou Stevan se sentir menos embriagado, bem quando Irene chegou de Derry. Por outro golpe de sorte, Irene trouxera consigo roupas limpas do irmão e ele pôde tomar um belo banho para se recompor. Condoída daquele homem gentil e agradável que merecia atenção feminina e apoio, Lori vetou que passasse mais uma noite no sofá e o convenceu de que ela dividiria a cama com Irene para que ele pudesse pernoitar na cama da irmã. Na segunda, poderia pensar no que fazer dali em diante. Como a filha da “Mestra dos Magos” e com lábia igualmente eficiente, a futura arquiteta obteve sucesso. E, com isso, inaugurava uma temporada de fortes emoções em seu peito.

~*~

Após o caso “Stevan em apuros”, ficou nítido para a Srta. MacMahon que a sensação de que era extremamente compatível com o irmão mais velho de sua amiga e companheira de quarto havia evoluído para uma paixão, um sentimento mais forte e nobre, e a cada vez que o via – as visitas rarearam porque ele estava deprimido e não queria mais jogar ou sentar para jogar conversa fora, somente beber para esquecer –, seu estômago se preenchia de borboletas e seu coração, de calor. Quando soube que ele havia se mudado para um hotel enquanto não achava um lugar para se instalar permanentemente, argumentou para que viesse ficar com elas na república ( _e que sua mãe não soubesse jamais!_ ) para superar a fossa, ao que O’Quinlan recusou.

– Não é para isso que os adultos trabalham? Para pagar hotel quando levam um pé na bunda? – ironizou ele, suspirando audivelmente, ainda cabisbaixo e triste.

Janeiro, fevereiro e março foram meses de rotina intensa e frenética, em que a jovem se dividiu entre os trabalhos, projetos e provas da faculdade, as visitas a Odhráncrone para comemoração do aniversário de dezenove anos de Caiden (que estava namorando firme com Arianna Breckinridge, do clã dos Fairbarn), o seu de vinte e um, – em vinte e cinco de fevereiro –, e, acima de tudo, prestar auxílio a Beatrice, sua cunhada, que estava na reta final da gravidez e acompanhá-la sempre que possível a consultas e exames médicos quando Brigid, irmã caçula de Bea, e Callum não tinham disponibilidade. Estando progressivamente mais tensa com o advento do parto, Beatrice foi motivo de preocupação para a família toda e recebeu seu foco integral no mês previsto para a vinda de Henry ao mundo. Em vinte e três de março, à tardezinha (“ _chegou_ _preparado pra o chá das cinco!_ ”, brincou Caiden na maternidade, ao abraçar o Papai Urso), Beatrice deu à luz o primogênito de seus _ursinhos_ com o marido, para alegria e alívio do clã inteiro.

Quando retornou de Odhráncrone oficialmente “titia”, Lori decidiu se declarar a Stevan. Que se danassem as formalidades. Tratou de contar para Irene, que havia se tornado sua confidente, e pediu por tudo que havia de mais sagrado que não dissesse nada ao irmão. Resolveu que, a primeira vez que o visse, chamá-lo-ia de canto e confessaria os lindos sentimentos que haviam brotado e se desenvolvido, e a certeza de que os dois seriam um casal e tanto. A oportunidade perfeita era o aniversário de uma amiga de Cadence, outra aniversariante de abril, que seria realizado na república naquela sexta-feira.

O grandessíssimo problema foi que, embora tivesse sido convidado, Stevan não apareceu, deixando-a muito ansiosa. Já pelas tantas, Lori estava mole de tantos mojitos que havia entornado – a coragem não viria fácil, afinal – e papeava com um estudante novato de Design, gay assumido, cuja presença era constante no apartamento, escorada no balcão americano quando a porta se abriu e dela surgiu o casalzinho que ela menos queria que reatasse no universo: Stevan chegou conduzindo Crystall McKell pela mão e parecia contente. Merda. Merda, merda, _merda._ A _ursinha_ trocou um olhar enfático com a Srta. O’Quinlan, que estava entre a cruz e a espada – era ela quem havia apresentado Crystal ao irmão e desejava sua felicidade, independente de com quem fosse... apesar de que Lori era muito mais bacana e seria definitivamente uma cunhada mais legal –, e, sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-los, correu porta afora. Preocupado que talvez a estudante de Arquitetura estivesse passando mal, Stevan a seguiu e deixou a namorada na república. 

– Lori! Ei! Espera! – acudiu o astrônomo, alcançando-a no topo da escadaria, onde ela pretendia se esconder. – Tá tudo bem? Ou...?

A Srta. MacMahon respirou fundo, e esteve entre chorar e gritar.

– Não, Stevan, não está.

– Você quer vomitar?

– _Não!_ Não é problema físico, _Stevan!_ É emocional! – vociferou ela, passando a mão direita pelos cabelos acaju lisos, bagunçando-os.

Reparando como estava alterada, ele decidiu ser mais delicado que o normal.

– Você... quer falar sobre isso? Sobre esse problema emocional?

Lori o fitou com um olhar quase de ódio e encerrou a distância entre eles.

– Quero. _Sabe qual é o problema, Stevan?_ – indagou retoricamente, falando a um palmo do rosto dele, que não compreendia o motivo de tanta raiva e comoção e permaneceu estático. – _Eu me dei conta de que amo você._ Pra cacete. Que... a gente se dá bem como se nos conhecêssemos há mil reencarnações e que... eu te quero. Demais.

O semblante dele era puro choque.

– ... _L-Lori_... 

– O foda é que eu optei por esperar dizer tudo isso pra respeitar a sua recuperação do término com _aquela garota_. – cortou a futura arquiteta, encorajada pela quantidade cavalar de álcool no seu organismo. – E agora você voltou com ela. E provavelmente vai continuar levando patadas e sendo menosprezado porque internalizou que é isso que você merece. _Não é, Stevan!_ Ela terminou com você porque _tem vezes que você vira a noite no observatório! Você é um astrônomo! _Puta que pariu! – as lágrimas vieram e marejaram seus olhos cinzas. – Você merece uma mulher que te valorize, que cuide de você e te faça sentir _bem_ com a sua vida e suas escolhas! Eu... _ugh_...

Atordoado, Stevan não teve tempo de reagir: Lori aparatou do nada, deixando-o sozinho no corredor do prédio, e o homem regressou para o apartamento. Era imperativo falar com Lori e lidar com aquilo. E o faria assim que ela voltasse. Sem falta.

~*~

Passou-se uma semana sem que a estudante de Arquitetura desse as caras. Angustiado, o astrônomo vinha todas as noites procurá-la, sem sucesso, e decidiu indagar a irmã sobre como poderia contatá-la. Irene especulou que a amiga devia estar frequentando as aulas (se é que não estava faltando) e retornando direto para a terra natal dela, como fizera no começo da graduação antes de se mudar para a república das meninas.

– Você tem o endereço dela de lá? – perguntou, com o cenho franzido e o semblante sério. – Eu quero e preciso falar com ela, Irene.

– Eu nem sei o nome da cidade, maninho. – redarguiu a estudante de Microbiologia, cruzando as pernas e os braços, e suspirou. – O máximo que ela me contou é que mora com os pais e eles moram em um lugar legal no campo e o irmão mais velho também, numa chácara. É só o que sei desse assunto, Stev.

– Tá bem. Então me descola o calendário dela de aulas e as salas. – tentou ele, com os dedos entrelaçados e os cotovelos apoiados sobre as coxas. – Se a Lori estiver mesmo vindo às aulas, conseguirei alcançá-la no perímetro do prédio de Arquitetura. 

No quadro de cortiça do corredor dos quartos havia toda sorte de panfletos e informações essenciais que as três estudantes deixavam à vista para caso de necessidade. E esse era um deles. Stevan copiou o cronograma de aulas da jovem e torceu para que Lori não tivesse sumido de vez.

~*~

Na segunda tentativa, uma quinta-feira de tarde, O’Quinlan conseguiu localizá-la bem quando disparava para fora da sala A18.

– Lori! Por favor... _fale comigo_... – implorou ele, fitando-a com sua irresistível carinha de cachorro molhado que ela julgava tão adorável.

– Stev... – suspirou a estudante, depositando a mochila pesada no chão. – Nem sei o que me deu. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Desabafado tudo contigo quando você estava com a sua _namorada_. Foi só um rompante de bêbada. Mais nada.

A única filha de Cara e Arnalt pretendia, ao mentir sobre seus sentimentos, que o homem a quem amava esquecesse da cena e eles pudessem seguir cada um o seu caminho.

– Minha irmã me contou que você confidenciou a ela que gostava de mim. Disse a ela que _me ama._ E também me disse isso naquela noite. _Olhando nos meus olhos_. Que nos damos muito bem e que me quer. – recitou Stevan, tão bonito com a barba completa e cheia contrastando tanto com a pele muito branca. Ela se lembrava bem. De cada palavra. Coçou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

– Olha... Stevan...

– Não pense que nunca percebi o clima que rolava entre a gente. – alegou o astrônomo, fazendo surgir farpas elétricas na barriga dela e fitando-a intensamente por trás dos óculos de aro grosso. – _Sempre_ reparei que tínhamos química. Eu só me sentia no dever de bloquear porque tinha uma namorada.

– Escuta... – murmurou ela, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos curtos atrás da orelha. – Vamos pôr um pano sobre essa estória toda, está bem? Deixar pra lá. Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo.

– Sério? Uma pena...

Dessa vez, o estômago de Lori deu um nó.

– _P-por que?_

– Porque essa semana que passei te procurando, pensei direto nisso e... me dei conta de que realmente queria tentar contigo.

Ela riu de nervoso.

– Mas você é comprometido com a Crystal.

– Posso deixar de ser. – Stevan a pegou pela cintura. Frente a frente, os dois se viam na mesma altura, já que Lori era alta para a média feminina, e o coração dela disparou com seu toque. – Tudo que você me disse aquela noite... sobre ter aceitado as malcriações e ser maltratado... talvez fosse o que eu precisava ouvir pra ver e aceitar que a Crystal não me merece. _Você sim._

O coração dela se debatia com força no peito. Vendo que dessa vez ela não pretendia escapar, O’Quinlan a beijou com ternura e foi correspondido com igual sentimento. Lori passou os dedos por seus sedosos cabelos escuros e o casal só se desgrudou quando a quantidade de transeuntes passando para lá e para cá rareou e as aulas noturnas tiveram início. A jovem não achou correto que os dois simplesmente fossem para a república transar (por mais tentadora que fosse a ideia) enquanto a Srta. McKell ainda acreditava que Stevan era seu namorado. Concordando com veemência, ele não perdeu tempo; deixou-a à entrada do prédio e partiu para o apartamento de Crystal em Belfast – que eles dividiram por algum tempo e para onde ele ainda não havia retornado, ainda bem –, resoluto de terminar aquele relacionamento para sempre. Ao contrário da vez no Ano-Novo, o rompimento foi rápido e cirúrgico, e o astrônomo tratou de cortar o showzinho dramático da Srta. McKell.

– _Tem a ver com a MacMahon, não tem?_ – questionou ela, com as mãos da cintura. Ela não queria dar o braço a torcer que estava desesperada com a perspectiva de perdê-lo. – Você mudou totalmente depois daquela noite! Disse que semana passada estava indo para a Paracelso para ver a sua irmã... mas eu sei que estava procurando por ela! Você está mentindo, Stevan!

– Tem a ver com o fato de que minha ficha caiu. Isso sim.

– Você está _me traindo com ela_ , Stevan?!

Ele tirou o casaco do gancho da saída e o vestiu, ajeitou sua gola e os óculos de aro grosso.

– Não. Só que, a partir de agora, não te devo mais satisfações. Adoraria que terminássemos em bons termos, porém creio ser impossível. Já te expliquei mil vezes que estivemos nos iludindo e que jamais daríamos certo a longo prazo.

– _Stev..._ Não...!

– Também te disse que almejo ser feliz. E nunca o serei ao seu lado. Passar bem, Crystal.

E saiu.

~*~

O destino de sua aparatação não foi seu apartamento de solteiro e sim o da república, onde Lori o aguardava com o coração na mão. Irene já havia sido informada de tudo e literalmente pulou de alegria ao saber que não somente Stevan e Lori haviam feito as pazes, mas passariam a se relacionar como um casal. Quando ele chegou, às onze horas e meia da noite, as duas estavam na sala e finalizavam uma tacinha de vinho. O astrônomo abriu um lindo sorriso ao vê-la, sentindo-se como um cavaleiro que enfim derrotara o dragão e alcançou o topo da torre onde o aguardava sua donzela em perigo. 

– Pro quarto. _Já._ Os dois. – ordenou Irene em tom de brincadeira, ao que eles nem eram loucos de recusar. E foram sem demora.

~*~

Daquele momento em diante, o relacionamento se desenrolou com primor e Lori, em seu último ano de faculdade, obteve o melhor dos dois mundos: além de ter ao seu lado um namorado maduro e dedicado, a quem ela tratava com doçura e carinho – diferente de certas ex-namoradas... –, uma das colegas de quarto da única filha de Cara e Arnalt se tornou sua cunhada, o que possibilitou que os dois namorados se aproximassem ainda mais. Nas férias de verão, Lori decidiu que o apresentaria aos familiares e o levou a Odhráncrone, tanto para a propriedade de seus pais quanto para a Rosa Branca, e Callum pôde finalmente conhecer um cunhado com potencial para ocupar para sempre o cargo (embora estivesse sempre com pé atrás com relação aos machos de Lori, pois ela parecia afobada para começar um namoro duradouro, acabava se precipitando e escolhendo sujeitos peculiares... era ver para crer).

~*~

A comunidade se deu conta do quão sério o namoro de Lori era quando ela anunciou que Stevan seria seu par no casamento de Gerard e Ivanna, em oito de fevereiro de 1975. Qualquer um que tivesse olhos e ouvidos tinha plena noção da saia justíssima da presença de Callum e Beatrice em uma cerimônia em que Lizandra também estaria – sem contar que era impraticável excluir um ou outro da lista de convidados –, algo que acabou se tornando uma preocupação gritante do clã. A “temporada de casamentos” daquela geração fora inaugurada com o casamento do próprio Callum e os boatos que corriam eram que Liz não havia superado seu amor por ele... Evitar que protagonizasse cenas lamentáveis ao vê-lo de braço dado com a esposa e levando Henry no colo era fundamental. Também era crítico que fosse encontrada uma alternativa para que Callum e Lizandra pudessem estar na festa sem gerar aborrecimentos a ninguém, inclusive eles mesmos. Por esse motivo, o noivo chegou à conclusão de que a única saída – e que acabou sendo genial – seria que um feitiço ilusório fosse aplicado nos MacMahon e que os blindasse de situações chatas e desconfortáveis quando estivessem no mesmo perímetro de Lady Liz. Como ainda temia, e muito, a figura da feiticeira, Beatrice acatou na hora, visando permanecer protegida e também seu venerado marido e o _ursinho_ primogênito deles.

Este acabou sendo o protocolo padrão para situações do tipo, valendo para ambos lados da contenda, como, por exemplo, quando Caiden se casou com Arianna na gigantesca propriedade de Odric Fairbarn e os MacMahon inevitavelmente eram o centro da atenção por serem a radiante família do noivo. Lizandra, já mais conformada (não por completo), esteve presente sob outra aparência e ficou bem distante, evitando ao máximo prestar atenção na felicidade que irradiava de seu homenzarrão favorito, sua mulher e sua linda prole, que na época consistia em Henry e Liam, já que Gavin não havia sido “encomendado” ainda. Ajudava que o casamento tivesse tido mais de setecentos convidados e Lady Liz mal tivesse tempo de acompanhar as tantas pessoas que iam e vinham.

No caso do matrimônio citado, o do vice-líder dos Linces com sua _pimentinha_ , Lori explicou por cima ao namorado como funcionava um clã bruxo, coisa de que Stevan apenas havia ouvido falar, já que vinha de uma família majoritariamente urbana de professores e estudiosos, gente “cérebro”, de inúmeras gerações de gênios, pessoas cultas e eruditas. E, como não podia deixar de ser, Stevan ficou fascinado.

– Incrível! Odhráncrone é um Reino Unido bruxo medieval em pleno século vinte! – espantou-se ele, admirado com a pose e a imponência dos convidados, que o astrônomo nem desconfiava se tratarem, alguns, de letais agentes anti-Trevas altamente treinados (era muito cedo para ele saber da existência dos Linces). – Com exceção, claro, das doenças, da fome, da peste, da forte presença da Igreja e da elite ser dominada por homens. Melhor assim, claro.

Lori riu. Ela amava o jeito com que ele comentava das coisas, de modo informativo e curioso, sem ser pedante.

– Pois é. Aqui a mulherada manda mesmo. – brincou a futura arquiteta, entrelaçando mais seus dedos com os dele. Foi a vez de O’Quinlan rir. – Por uns cinco anos, quem foi a matrona da cidade foi Artúria, mãe do Nicolas, após ficar viúva. Em 68, a Liz se formou do colégio e a ajudou também, como pôde. – complementou, referindo-se ao drama do rompimento de Lizandra e Callum, sobre o qual seu namorado já estava inteirado. Uma música suave começou e muitos convidados se levantaram. – Falando em mulheres fortes, acho que a noiva tá chegando!

///


	3. Capítulo 3

O namoro se seguiu linear e proveitoso. Lori concluiu o curso de Arquitetura da Universidade Paracelso de Ciências no final de junho de 1975 e acabou se mudando para o apartamento de Stevan, em Belfast, logo após a formatura. Não era o ideal, já que era um local pequeno, contudo a vontade de estarem grudados superava o desconforto e o aperto – apesar das reivindicações de seus pais, que insistiam para que se mudassem para um cantinho mais adequado (e, de preferência, próximo deles). Pouco antes do nascimento de Liam, o segundo _ursinho_ de Callum e Beatrice, veio a ocasião perfeita para que Cara e Arnalt pudessem influenciar naquela questão sem forçar a barra.

A segunda gravidez de Beatrice teve menos ansiedade, mas o fato de o bebê ser também “grande e maior do que os que a obstetra normalmente acompanhava” continuava sendo motivo de preocupação para a contadora, e vira e mexe ela tinha crises de choro e ansiedade por apreensão. Tendo aprendido como lidar – tanto com a aflição da esposa quanto com a paternidade de modo geral –, o Papai Urso decidiu que a distrairia ao máximo e a manteria ocupada com reuniões familiares e outros tipos de atividades leves para tirar o foco de sua angústia. No sábado do dia seis, organizou um jantar digno de marajás, com direito até a uma cascata de chocolate de sobremesa, para mergulharem-se pedaços de frutas. Estando a mamãe mais calma, sentada junto de Brigid, de Cara e de sua mãe, a Sra. Abigail Tierney, Caiden (outro que seria papai, só que em abril do ano seguinte) espiou pelo cantinho da varanda e fez um sinal a Stevan de que havia chegado o momento perfeito para executar seu plano. Lori estava sentada no balanço, dado por Nicolas como presente de casamento a Callum e Bea, e bebericava de uma caprichada taça de vinho português, observando o bonito luar. O astrônomo veio como quem não queria nada, sentou-se ao lado dela no balanço e envolveu a cintura dela com o braço; em seguida, pousou beijinhos carinhosos em sua bochecha, lábios e pescoço. Lori o fitou com um olhar carinhoso.

– Noite bonita, não? – começou ela, dando mais um golinho no vinho.

– Sim. Muito bonita. – concordou, parecendo mais apaixonado do que nunca. Antes que a Srta. MacMahon pudesse falar que achava que ele estava com uma carinha suspeita, Stevan se adiantou. – Escuta... tenho uma surpresa pra você.

– _Hum!_

– Põe a mão no meu bolso.

Lori riu com as bochechas coradas, em parte pelo álcool ingerido.

– Stev, _aqui não!_

– No bolso da camisa, boba.

A arquiteta obedeceu e tirou de lá uma caixinha preta. Dentro continha um lindíssimo anel de diamantes, de topo quadrado e com detalhes espiralados.

– Stev...

– Aceita casar comigo, Lori?

Ela o encarou boquiaberta e nem percebeu a movimentação que vinha de dentro da casa em direção ao terraço, onde eles estavam. Sorriu, emocionada, e seus olhos cinzas se encheram d’água.

– Sim. Sim! Aceito! Oh, meu amor! – exclamou e pulou nos braços do astrônomo, apertando-o com toda sua força. Ao se afastar, beijou-o, e se deu conta de que todos os convidados da comilança vieram aplaudir e assobiar, comemorando com eles a boa nova. A seguir, O’Quinlan colocou o anel no dedo dela.

– _Todos_ eles sabiam? – indagou Lori, absorvendo aos poucos o que havia acabado de acontecer.

– Sabiam. Até porque, se eu desmaiasse, ninguém precisaria chamar um medibruxo e o serviço de ambulâncias.

~*~

Com o noivado de sua filhinha querida, Arnalt e Cara procederam para fazer o que pretendiam desde que Lori foi morar com o namorado e revelaram a ela que, como haviam feito com o primogênito, queriam presenteá-los com uma moradia; em uma noite regada a pizza e vinho, os dois casais debateram quais seriam as melhores possibilidades e chegaram à conclusão de que nenhum dos noivos tinha preferências definitivas pela cidade ou pelo campo; a única exigência – de Lori, já que Stevan não se achava no direito de intervir (cavalo dado não se olha os dentes, não era o que diziam os não-mágicos?) – era que houvesse um bom mezanino ou escritório no segundo andar, de preferência com terraço, para que o astrônomo pudesse trabalhar e estudar admirando o céu. Os especialistas em imóveis e propriedades do clã dos Century partiram em missão e o mês de dezembro inteiro foi dedicado à procura da casa perfeita para sua única filha e seu futuro marido.

~*~

Aproximava-se o aniversário de vinte e sete anos de Lizandra quando, após visitar doze imóveis diferentes, tanto na cidade de Odhráncrone quanto em sua zona rural, Arnalt avisou a filha que havia outra opção, a que ele e sua mulher deixaram por último de propósito. Era uma chácara menos isolada, localizada na mesma estrada que levava à fazenda dos Tierney, com uma charmosa casa de dois andares, quatro quartos, uma cozinha ampla, um terraço aconchegante na frente da casa e a sala de estar dispondo de excelente iluminação natural (coisa que, como arquiteta, Lori sabia analisar e considerar as melhores opções). No entanto, o que os conquistou foi o enorme cômodo no primeiro andar, que dava para um terraço em “U”, onde Lori vislumbrou ficar dispostas toda a parafernália científica e a luneta profissional que o noivo possuía. Quando o casal se virou para os mais velhos, ficou claro que era ali que eles gostariam de morar. Mesmo sabendo que se tratava da casa em que iriam morar, ou seja, algo duradouro, e acostumado a residências mais apertadas, típicas de um bruxo urbano, Stevan se viu na obrigação de demonstrar humildade. O local era enorme para os seus padrões, e eles eram somente em dois!

– Lori... não precisamos ficar em uma casa só porque ela possui esse canto adequado para o escritório superlotado de um astrônomo estudioso. – disse Stevan, aproximando o rosto do da noiva. – Sem contar que esse terreno deve ser caríssimo.

– Amor, quanto a isso, não se preocupe. O clã se encarrega. Temos caixa para isso. Contanto que gostemos, não interessa o preço. – redarguiu a arquiteta, acariciando a barba dele. – Além disso, não preciso de nada em uma casa que não seja você. Já que encontramos uma que agradou a ambos e tem esse espaço incrível para o seu escritório... Me basta.

O astrônomo sorriu de lábios e seus olhos esverdeados tilintaram por trás dos óculos de aro grosso.

– Está bem. Se é assim, então seus pais podem fechar negócio. Por mim, nos mudamos amanhã mesmo.

– _Eba!_

~*~

O ano de 1977 trouxe uma enorme reviravolta para o mundo, mais especificamente para o clã dos Century de Odhráncrone: Lady Artúria recebeu uma profecia, que deveria ser cumprida por seu filho através de um matrimônio com uma estrangeira, por quem ele se encantaria em uma festa de Ano-Novo realizada fora da Irlanda do Norte. Não houve uma Casa bruxa do agrupamento mágico que não se condoesse da situação do patrono – um casamento arranjado daquela maneira, às pressas, com alguém que nem de Odhráncrone era – e Lori sentiu-se afetada por aquela guinada como se fosse ela o centro do oráculo. Vendo de perto a tensão e o tormento de Lizandra, de quem era próxima, a arquiteta decidiu confessar ao noivo a maior de suas inquietações.

– Stev, eu... – começou ela, aproximando-se da enorme mesa dele, apinhada de uma montanha de papeladas, livros, cadernetas e artefatos típicos da Astronomia e das Ciências. Stevan ergueu o rosto e detestou ver como sua amada parecia aflita. Sendo um habilidoso _legilimens_ , poderia facilmente descobrir o motivo por trás daquilo, porém era contra fazê-lo em situações cotidianas. Além disso, não havia necessidade: Lori era muito aberta e contava-lhe praticamente tudo que se passava em sua mente e coração; tendo estado no castelo junto dos Century e participado de inúmeros concílios, de cunho sério ou mais descontraído, o astrônomo já até desconfiava de que tinha a ver com o tal oráculo da Mãe-de-Todos, recebido pela druidesa-mor, Lady Artúria Century. Lori veio se sentar ao lado dele, em um banquinho de madeira rústica, manufaturado em um dia de lazer na fazenda dos Tierney. – ...estou muito preocupada com o que tem acontecido com a minha família. Quer dizer, você conhece o esquema do clã, sabe que cresci entre os Century como se fosse um deles... sabe, Stev... – Lori não se emocionava com facilidade, e vê-la com os olhos marejados o afetou muito. – Eu cresci com o Nicolas. Temos apenas um ano de diferença. Ele é como um irmão para mim, tanto quanto o Cal e o Caid. É tão injusto o que está se passando com ele... – ela pranteou e Stevan a abraçou, assentindo em silêncio. Ao afastar-se, recolheu as lágrimas da noiva com as pontas redondas de seus dedos magros. – ...primeiro perdeu o pai com treze anos de idade, teve de assumir os Linces e o cargo de patrono com dezoito e agora isso... Stev, eu... estive pensando...

– O que, querida? – perguntou o astrônomo, tomando uma das mãos dela na sua.

– Não estou confortável de fazer uma festa de casamento esse ano, acho melhor... adiarmos, por enquanto. Não quero que nos casemos em meio a esse caos e apreensão toda. Nem tenho dormido direito pensando em tudo que pode acontecer e...

Lori chorou mais, lembrando-se das palavras da profecia, que previam a ruína do clã e o fim da linhagem de Nicolas e Lizandra para sempre. O’Quinlan, que tinha um coração bondoso e empático, emocionou-se e balançou a cabeça com veemência, concordando com a noiva.

– Meu amor, você é uma das duas metades desse matrimônio e se não está se sentindo bem em nos casarmos agora, está tudo bem. – afirmou ele, acarinhando o rosto e o ombro dela. – Contanto que fiquemos juntos eu e você... para mim, adiar a cerimônia não é um problema. Casaremos quando tudo estiver bem. Lori, eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso.

– _Oh,_ Stevie... – chorou a arquiteta, que tratou de pular para o colo do noivo para receber um abraço e assim ficou por um tempão, contente por ter tirado aquela dúvida de seu peito e por Stevan ser um homem tão benevolente.

~*~

Os anos de 1978 e 1979 foram montanhas-russas emocionais para qualquer um envolvido com o agrupamento mágico mais relevante da região. Em um primeiro momento, Nicolas não foi bem-sucedido na abordagem à mãe de Emma Ducotterd, a única jovem da festa de Cicerus Walzen, na Suíça, que havia lhe inspirado os sentimentos descritos pela profecia de Artúria e o foco se tornou participar de outra festa na virada do ano para buscar outra pretendente que atendesse os requisitos da Deusa-Mãe; todavia, Madeleine Ducotterd subitamente voltou atrás em sua decisão de apresentá-los quando a moça se formasse para construírem uma relação aos poucos, e em julho de 1978 foi acertado o noivado entre os dois, contanto que Century prometesse que protegeria Emma de todo e qualquer mal e que a manteria isolada em sua poderosa fortaleza por algum tempo, até que a matriarca sentisse que era seguro retomar contato com sua belíssima caçula.

Tudo correu conforme planejado, graças à obediência inquebrantável de Nicolas aos preceitos das druidesas e às claras instruções repassadas ao clã, que não deveria visitar o castelo a não ser que tivesse autorização para fazê-lo; evitar-se-ia ao máximo que Emma entrasse em contato com qualquer um (a não ser Gerard, a quem foi confiado o papel de suavizar a estadia inicial de Emma e acabou deixando Nicolas ainda mais preocupado e tenso), para que a verdade não escapasse e possivelmente causasse uma tragédia. O violento porém veio quando ela escapou em agosto de 1979. Mancomunada com Maurice Fermanagh, um arquimago da mais alta patente dos Imperturbáveis, Emma fugiu para nunca mais ser encontrada. O clã entrou em parafuso, apavorado com a ideia de que aquilo significaria seu verdadeiro fim, e muitos procuraram entender o que haviam feito de errado. Inevitavelmente, quem mais sofreu foram os mais próximos de Nicolas, que o viram adoecer e cair em febres, vômitos e mal-estares constantes. Era desesperador.

O alento veio com a sobriedade de Lady Artúria, a própria profetisa daquele oráculo, que orientou o filho a simplesmente deixá-la ir. Seu desaparecimento era a prova de que não queria estar ali e forçar seu retorno, agora ou depois, poderia ser um erro incorrigível no futuro. Eles haviam cumprido o que queria a Deusa-Mãe e agora estavam livres – eles e Emma – para seguir com suas vidas. Demorou um pouco, mas Nicolas internalizou a ideia e, no aniversário de trinta anos de sua irmã, deu oportunidade para que Aly Ó Domhaill, a adorável filha de Nadine e Samuel Ó Domhaill, a quem conhecia desde que era um nenê, se aproximasse e se jogasse em seus braços, perdidamente apaixonada, e acabasse topando casar-se com ela no final de janeiro de 1980. Era o início de tempos de mais esperança e paz.

~*~

Com o anúncio da primeira gravidez de Aly e o nascimento de Lionel, em cinco de dezembro, as coisas começaram realmente a mudar e a cúpula de nervosismo se dispersou do clã dos Century. Rendeu até mesmo um acerto de contas crucial.

No dia sete, os irmãos de Lori trouxeram seus filhos – que totalizavam cinco crianças – para a casa dela, a fim de espairecerem naquele domingo preguiçoso de inverno. Com Desmond (que somava seis meses) no colo, Callum decidiu contar a novidade – Caiden até brincou dizendo que ele anunciaria a quarta gravidez de Beatrice, ao que a contadora precisou intervir e confirmar que não, não estava esperando mais um filho do Papai Urso.

– Então, pessoal... – disse, aninhando o sobrinho, que era loirinho tal qual a mãe (na verdade, como o avô materno antes dela) e tão grande quanto seus filhos o foram quando bebezinhos. – ...acabei decidindo retornar à convivência do castelo. Voltar a visitar com frequência, como vocês continuaram fazendo mesmo depois da minha... briga com a Liz.

O rosto de Lori se iluminou. Era o que faltava para a felicidade e plenitude do clã voltarem ao normal. Foram mais de dez anos longe. Ela ajeitou Lara, que comia uma deliciosa maçã sentadinha no colo da tia e madrinha, e mal podia se conter de alegria.

– Sério, Cal?!

– Sim. Prometi ao Nic que ia levar a Bea e os meninos. Ele estava tão emocionado e me implorou em um choro tão dolorido... mexeu comigo... Sei como é importante, ainda mais nós, os MacMahon, estarmos sempre juntos lá, fortalecendo nossos laços no castelo. – somente Caiden e Lori entendiam de verdade a importância daquilo, mas Arianna, Beatrice e Stevan (e seus filhos) a entenderiam com o passar dos anos, quando convivessem de fato entre os membros do clã no castelo de Odhráncrone. – Claro que não vamos _já_ , até porque a madrinha da Lori disse daquele jeitão dela de curandeira que o Lionel não deve ser exposto a muitas pessoas de uma vez por pelo menos uns três meses... Até desenvolver melhor a imunidade, tal. – explicou o homenzarrão, embalando Desmond, que tinha as mãozinhas para cima querendo pegar nas barbas castanhas do tio. – Até lá, estaremos mais preparados. E o Nicolas falará (espero que com a ênfase apropriada, e de _ênfase_ o Nic entende bem, vocês sabem) com a irmã dele. Como eu disse à Bea, estou com saudades da antiga convivência, de estarmos todos juntos despreocupados... nós praticamente crescemos lá, né?

– Pô, com certeza. – endossou Caiden, que não percebia enquanto o cadarço de seu tênis era desfeito por Gavin, o _ursinho_ caçula de Beatrice e Callum. – Não é a mesma coisa sem você lá, maninho.

Graças à declaração de Callum, o peito de Lori se encheu de calor e ela percebeu que finalmente as coisas estavam se ajeitando.

~*~

A confirmação final para a alma de Lori ficar em paz total veio com o próprio Nicolas confessando que se sentia bem e feliz em constatar como era abençoado em ter ao lado dele uma mulher que o amava e venerava todos os dias e com ela ter tido um lindo filho, o _lincezinho_ Lionel. Após sua apresentação à comunidade e ao clã como um todo, a única filha de Arnalt e Cara decidiu que poderia, enfim, remarcar sua cerimônia de casamento sem nenhum peso na consciência. Coincidentemente, no comecinho de abril de 1981 ocorreu o discreto casamento de Hector Colebourn com Angela Hargitay, onde o agrupamento mágico pôde relaxar um pouco e celebrar a vida e a união de duas pessoas que se amavam. A próxima seria a sua vez. Agora Lori estava preparadíssima e iria caprichar.

~*~

Meio que como uma “recompensa” para o clã, Lori bolou uma festança tão homérica quanto a de Caiden para celebrar seu casamento com Stevan. Havia um sentimento de catarse em volta dele, uma vontade de, através da esbórnia, exorcizar o medo e a ansiedade entre os seus entes mais queridos, por quem lutavam com unhas e dentes e cujo coletivo dedicavam-se tanto a manter. Como não planejava esperar até que surgisse uma data apetecível nas capelas e salões da região (Odhráncrone ou não) – e muita coisa que havia sido preparada, selecionada e comprada para a ocasião ainda valia e estava cuidadosamente armazenado nas casas e depósitos de diversos membros do clã –, a noiva optou por realizar a cerimônia na propriedade de seus tios Louis e Daisy Kavanagh, na zona rural, pois a lista de convidados de ambas famílias (e o clã!) atingiu a média de oitocentas pessoas já que a fortaleza, outro local considerado, não comportava essa quantidade toda de gente de uma vez com o mínimo de conforto nem no maior de seus salões. Com liberdade de escolher a data e o horário por se tratar da fazenda de seus parentes, Lori convenceu o noivo de que o ideal seria, no mais tardar, no final do verão. Stevan preocupou-se com o prazo e manifestou sua apreensão em seu aniversário, oito de junho.

– Será que conseguiremos organizar tudo até lá, _ursinha_? – indagou, quando já estava de pijamas e se espreguiçou todo depois daquela deliciosa noite de drinques, aperitivos e salgadinhos. – Sei que você e sua mãe são porretas para coordenar eventos e coisa do tipo, mas sempre parece que tem alguma coisa faltando, sem contar os imprevistos... e a tal da Sra. Roxburgh não está disponível... – Stevan pousou os óculos na cômoda e se deitou de lado, com a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão. – Não queria era te ver estressada por isso.  
Lori se sentou na beirada da cama e fez sua cara clássica de que tinha tudo sob controle.   
– Stev, eu ajudei a organizar e pôr nos trilhos a cerimônia do casamento do Cal e da Bea em cerca de três meses. O nosso, que já está com meio caminho andado, vai ser fichinha. Acredite em mim.

///


	4. Capítulo 4

Dezenove de setembro de 1981, um sábado, à uma da tarde, foram a data e o horário escolhidos estrategicamente para o casamento da Srta. MacMahon com seu astrônomo – de modo que todos pudessem acompanhar a união, emocionarem-se, terem tempo de recuperarem-se e se esbaldarem a valer com a comida e a bebida, adquiridos em volumes épicos, além da música, fornecida por Oscar Ó Domhaill, o Arlequim, e sua trupe de trovadores modernos. Para se ter uma noção, conseguiu-se até mesmo embebedar, de uma só vez, Callum, Lizandra e Geoffrey, três bruxos notoriamente resistentes a birita. Em suma, foi um dia que entrou para a história de Odhráncrone.

~*~

Em meados de abril de 1982, a arquiteta decidiu fazer um singelo experimento e deixou as poções anticoncepcionais (receitadas por sua madrinha desde a juventude) de lado. Tendo noção de que Stevan queria ter filhos com ela, a Sra. O’Quinlan sabia que, caso acontecesse, a notícia seria muito bem recebida. Só não sabia que os dois eram tão férteis. Não foi preciso tentar duas vezes: na noite em que surpreendeu o marido no escritório, Lori engravidou do primeiro bebê do casal.

~*~

Na madrugada de catorze de maio daquele ano, a esposa do patrono de Odhráncrone deu à luz Owen após uma gravidez difícil e arriscada. Por sorte e vontade da Deusa-Mãe, tudo terminou bem, com exceção do diagnóstico de Artúria de que sua nora não deveria se sujeitar a outras gravidezes se quisesse permanecer viva para cuidar de seu marido e filhos. O clã visitou o castelo em peso, já que o fato de ser sexta-feira ajudava aos que trabalhavam para patrões externos. Lori chegou com o marido pouco depois do pôr do sol e não aguentou nem dez minutos de conversas: correu ao banheiro mais próximo e pôs tudo para fora. Algo nos perfumes e diversos aromas do ambiente (que ela sentia ressaltados e misturados, tudo de uma vez) a afetou profundamente e a arquiteta regurgitou mais três vezes até ver sua madrinha, que dispensou sua gigantesca equipe de doulas e parteiras e manteve apenas duas enfermeiras para ajudar com o cuidado extremo e minucioso que devia ser empreendido tanto com a parturiente quanto com o bebê, o caçula de Aly e Nicolas.   
– Como está sua menstruação, minha afilhada? – questionou a druidesa, visivelmente abatida após horas a fio à frente do parto de sua única nora, apreensiva com a fragilidade dela e da situação em si. Graças à sua vasta experiência, Owen não teve sequelas e nasceu saudável, apesar de ligeiramente menor que o restante dos recém-nascidos com que lidava em seu cotidiano.

Lady Artúria desfez a longa trança, que se via desfiada e desgrenhada, e observou sua interlocutora enquanto refazia o penteado em silêncio. Lori já imaginava o diagnóstico, pois a interrupção do método anticonceptivo fora obra sua.

– Ah... bem, duas semanas atrasada, digamos. Porém não é sempre que vem certinho, madrinha. Será que...?

A druidesa nem precisou dizer mais nada. Sua expressão fez o trabalho.

– Já sabe, não é? Venha. Antes de subirmos ao salão, aproveitemos que estamos do lado do meu laboratório e façamos um teste para tirar o teima.

Lori topou. A confirmação veio: ela estava grávida de seu primogênito ou primogênita, e o clima de festa foi duplicado com a excelente notícia de que o clã ganharia, em cerca de nove meses, mais um membro.

~*~

Pouco depois do aniversário de três aninhos de Patrick Kinnegan, Caiden foi visitar a irmã, que ostentava um ventre muito redondo de oito meses de gestação, e trouxe consigo seus dois pimpolhos e a esposa, Arianna. Era um sábado gelado, e Stevan tratou de acender a lareira e as lamparinas mágicas para produzirem bastante calor e manterem os seis (sete, se contarmos o bebê) bem quentinhos. Na ampla cozinha, a Sra. O’Quinlan elaborava um generoso lanche enquanto o irmão atacava alguns nozinhos de queijo. Lara, sua adorável afilhada, que somava cinco anos de idade, veio toda animada da sala.

– Titia... – chamou a menina, linda em seu vestido amarelo de bolinhas pretas, depois de um tempo passeando pelo cômodo, entretida com os patinhos da decoração.

– Sim, meu amor? – respondeu Lori, caprichando na quantidade de maionese sobre as metades do pão.

– Por que você está com barrigão?

Lori lançou um olhar cúmplice ao irmão caçula, que alternava a atenção entre as duas e o prato de queijo.

– Porque a titia está carregando aqui dentro a sua priminha, a Dawn.

– _Minha priminha?_ – devolveu a garotinha, naquele tom indagativo e enfático típico das crianças.

– Sim, filha. – interveio Caiden, sentado de modo desleixado contra a longa ilha da cozinha. – Lembra-se que eu e a mamãe te contamos que a tia Lori ia ter um bebê?

– É uma menininha que nem você. – complementou a gestante, pousando o vidro de mostarda ao lado do prato.

– Uma menininha? – perguntou Lara utilizando-se do mesmo tom da questão anterior.

– Sim, querida. – redarguiu a tia, que era a maior fã de sua sobrinha, a quem considerava como uma das criaturas mais meigas da face da Terra.

– Que legal!

– Você quer uma priminha para brincar, não quer?

– Quero sim!

A arquiteta detectou ali uma boa oportunidade para fazer uma zoeirinha com seu irmão.

– Pobrezinha de você, né, Lara! Dos MacMahon, só ganhou primos homens! E do papai e da mamãe, um irmãozinho.

– Foi.

– Sabe o que eu acho, Larinha? Que você devia insistir com o papai e com a mamãe que você quer uma irmã... – disse para a sobrinha, porém manteve o olhar divertido em Caiden, que a fitava com uma expressão irônica, mastigando o queijo como se fosse um chiclete. – Porque as irmãs sempre são as _mais legais_.

– Lori, nem vem. – retrucou ele, apontando para a irmã um dos nozinhos de queijo. – Você sabe que eu tenho conexão direta com a _orelha do universo_. Se insistir em ficar botando na cabeça da Lara (ou da Arianna) que a gente precisa ter outra menina, eu vou _sugerir pra ele_ que o seu próximo bebê venha menino. Pior, dois.

Lori não se intimidou com a “represália” e fez uma careta. 

– Dois? Tipo gêmeos?

– Sim! E não duvida não, porque a gente tem genética para isso. – afrontou Caiden, mordiscando mais um pedacinho do aperitivo. – A tia Michelle teve. _Trigêmeos_ ainda por cima! E a tia-avó Annette! Duas meninas de uma vez!

A Sra. O’Quinlan até se arrependeu de puxar a gozação. Caiden pegou a filha e a ajudou a sentar-se no banco alto, de onde Lara passou a mexer nos guardanapos e talheres espalhados.

– Ai, Caid, _não fala uma coisa dessas!_ – exclamou a gestante, tentando oprimir um sorriso.

– O que é “gemelos”? – indagou a pequena, inclinando o rosto.

– Gêmeos. É quando nascem dois bebezinhos de uma vez só da barriga da mãe, ao invés de um. – explicou Caiden, cortando um pedacinho de queijo para sua primogênita.

– Eu quero! Gêmeos! Gêmeos! Gêmeos! – exclamou Lara, fazendo o pai gargalhar. Já Lori adquiriu uma expressão de “faz-me rir” para o irmão caçula. Mal sabia ela que a conexão de Caiden com o universo era verdadeira e vira e mexe o obedecia à risca.

~*~

Dawn O’Quinlan nasceu na fortaleza de Odhráncrone às sete e cinco da manhã do dia onze de janeiro de 1983, inaugurando mais um dia de festa e júbilo para o clã dos Century. Durante um ano inteiro, ela foi o único xodó de seus primos, pelo menos enquanto Megan ainda não havia nascido (o que aconteceria cerca de um ano depois). Ela acabou herdando a natureza gentil e curiosa do pai – além dos olhos redondos e esverdeados e o nariz afilado – e, mais tarde, notar-se-ia que podia ser persuasiva e sagaz como a mãe.

~*~

Em novembro de 1985, um peculiar concílio foi convocado pelo patrono de Odhráncrone e a massiva maioria do clã compareceu ao castelo; Lizandra agora tinha um _namorado_ e intentava apresentá-lo aos entes queridos como tal. Lori havia ouvido falar muito do sujeito, pois após a trégua estabelecida entre seu irmão mais velho e a feiticeira, a arquiteta voltou a ver sua amiga com frequência muito maior, a fim de reestabelecerem a parceria de outrora, e fora a única pessoa para quem Liz admitira estar interessadíssima no tal Sr. Fausto Lothard e que pretendia aproximar-se dele sem o intermédio de Nicolas, Gerard, Geoffrey, Hector ou qualquer outro Lince com quem tivesse contato – e não eram poucos. As coisas se encaminharam de maneira muito diferente da que a primogênita de Fergus e Artúria havia vislumbrado: além de Lothard recusar um exclusivo convite do “Clube da Medusa”, quando ele baixou a guarda e topou ir ao castelo para ter um encontro propriamente dito com Lizandra, ela acabou o enviando para a enfermaria com intoxicação moderada acidental de aguardente de raiz de mandrágora e lá o coitado permaneceu durante quase um mês inteiro. Quando o conheceu enfim, Lori admirou como era bem-apessoado (Lizandra tinha bom gosto para homens, afinal... não era à toa que seu primeiro amor havia sido o arrasa-quarteirão que era Callum), atlético e seu rosto... por Merlin, como era simétrico; chamavam a atenção os olhos estreitos da mais pura cor do mel e o nariz ponta de flecha, reto e proporcional, além da densa energia sexual.

Quando Fausto já havia sido apresentado a todos – especialmente o que lhe causara mais ansiedade, Callum, famoso (e único) ex-namorado de Lizandra com quem ela estivera muito perto de se casar, unanimemente querido e, de acordo com as palavras de Vincent Amos, seu colega espião, “impossível de odiar” – e os adultos que se permitiram beber já se viam calibrados, Lori acompanhava as andanças de sua filha de quase três anos entre os parentes e suas brincadeiras com algumas das crianças mais novas do clã, entre elas Megan, Owen, Sarah e Hugh, filho único de Hector. Como praxe, formou-se uma _roda do matriarcado_ em torno dos pequenos, para vigiá-los melhor. Ao longe, Lori viu que Lizandra retornava ao salão de braços dados com o namorado, e suspirou, adorando que sua querida irmã de consideração parecia ter encontrado o amor verdadeiro.

– ...hein, Lori? – perguntou Georgia Baxter, esposa de Regis Colebourn, que havia acabado de reamarrar os cadarços dos sapatinhos de seu neto de dois anos de idade.

– O que?

– Vocês vão parar na Dawn? Não pensam em ter mais filhos?

Lori franziu o cenho e dobrou a fronha de tecido estampada sobre as coxas enquanto refletia sobre o assunto.

– Não sei dizer se o Stevan quer... – respondeu a arquiteta, formando um rolinho com a fronha. – Ele é ótimo com a Dawn, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas... não falamos mais sobre isso depois que ela nasceu.

– Você deveria dar uma irmãzinha pra ela. – sugeriu Aly, sentada ao lado de Ivanna e Beatrice. – Nasceram tantos meninos no clã recentemente! Patrick, Lion, Henry, Liam, Desmond, Owen, Gavin, Hugh, os meus sobrinhos...

Como se soubessem que fazia parte do assunto, o astrônomo veio e se sentou ao lado da esposa, que o fitou com afeto. Reconhecendo o pai, Dawn subiu no colo dele, toda faceira.

– Dawnzinha, meu anjo... – começou a mamãe, ajeitando a tiara de lacinho verde dela. – Você gostaria de ganhar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?

Stevan encarou Lori com seu clássico olhar curioso e nada disse.

– Sim! Dez!

As mulheres riram. Stevan também, e sorriu.

– Olha, dez não vai ser possível... – a Sra. O’Quinlan olhou o marido nos olhos. – Porém, seria muito bacana se você ganhasse ao menos um...

O astrônomo não se opunha à ideia. Ter parentes distantes no clã, além de primos e primas, não era a mesma coisa que um irmão. E não era a primeira vez que Dawn manifestava a vontade de não ser mais filha única...

Ao chegarem em casa, talvez instigada pela agitação da noite, a menina deu trabalho para dormir. Não bastaram leite morno, historinhas, nem a confortante presença da mãe debruçada sobre ela. Foram quase duas horas e meia até Dawn adormecer. Quando retornou ao quarto, quase meia-noite, Stevan a aguardava acordado, somente de camiseta e a calça do pijama. Lori estranhou, pois imaginou que apagaria assim que estivesse no conforto do lar, tendo-o visto bebericar de uma ou outra dose de gim tônica, sua favorita.

– A Dawn dormiu? Deveria ter me chamado para ajudar, _ursinha_... – afirmou ele, que lia um periódico de ciências apoiado sobre a barriga.

– Não precisou, amor. Aposto que se você aparecesse, ela ia se agitar toda e querer mais historinhas e o colo do papai dela... – devolveu Lori sorrindo, soltando os cabelos acaju e removendo os brincos. – Achei que o encontraria dormindo.

– _Nah_... estava pensando no que você me disse no castelo. – confessou Stevan, fechando a revista e deixando-a sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

– Sobre...

– Sobre termos outro bebê.

A Sra. O’Quinlan mordeu o lábio inferior e colocou a pulseira sobre a cômoda.

– É mesmo? E qual sua conclusão sobre o tema, Sr. O’Quinlan?

Ele se descobriu, tirou os óculos, engatinhou na direção da esposa e ficou de joelhos sobre o colchão. Pegou-a na cintura e abriu um sorriso cafajeste.

– Acho uma ótima ideia. E acho que a gente podia começar hoje... – ronronou, fazendo-a sentir-se ao mesmo tempo excitada e contente pela resolução.

Beijou-o e regozijou-se com suas mãos habilidosas apalpando seu corpo com ânsia. Com Lori nua, Stevan livrou-se do pijama e cobriu-a com o corpo.

– Amanhã mesmo paro de tomar as poções... – afirmou a arquiteta, sentindo o marido por inteiro dentro dela e ofegou. – ...mas acho que devemos tentar diversas vezes... muitas e muitas...

– Não precisa dizer duas vezes...

~*~

Mal chegou no aniversário de trinta e dois anos de Oscar Ó Domhaill – a celebração voltada para a família, coordenada por sua mãe, Nadine... já a mais libertina ocorria nos bastidores, em uma data selecionada fora do calendário (e do conhecimento geral) do clã –, no comecinho de fevereiro, e Lori já estava terrivelmente enjoada. Após a terceira regurgitação, a única filha de Arnalt e Cara decidiu se sentar na gigantesca área externa do casarão dos Ó Domhaill, protegida por uma cúpula mágica de proteção contra o frio, em uma mesa composta majoritariamente por mulheres. Ao longe, o patriarca Samuel, o tio Clement e o aniversariante, além de Leonard McGraw, cantarolavam munidos de seus instrumentos de corda, com Lionel acompanhando tudo de camarote, encantado com seu quarteto favorito de músicos.

– Está tudo bem, Lori? – inquiriu Beatrice, que tinha Megan no colo e servia-lhe alguns quitutes. Ao seu lado, Aly tentava fazer o mesmo à sua sapeca afilhada, Sarah Kinnegan, que dispensou a comida para poder correr em volta do perímetro e perseguir Owen.

– Estou com muito enjoo. _Muito._ Não seguro nada no estômago. – disse Lori, um pouco abatida. – Aliás, nem consegui ingerir nada, pra começo de conversa.

Sua madrinha, também sentada à mesa, observava-a com _aquela_ cara de “já sabe”. Antes que ela e ou outra das mulheres – entre elas Jill O’Biddy, Ivanna e Bethany, irmã caçula de Arianna – pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Lori notou que havia sobre ela um par de intensos olhos violetas.

– Ah... _olá!_ – arriscou Olivia Orenstone, que mais se parecia com uma _veela_ do que qualquer coisa, de pé, com uma garrafinha d’água na mão. Ela havia sido apresentada no castelo em dezembro passado e não havia dúvidas de que em breve seria a namorada oficial de Geoffrey. – Desculpe se a interrompi. Não pude deixar de escutar... 

– Imagine... – suspirou Lori, limpando o suor da testa.

– Não sei se vocês sabem, mas sou auromante. – prosseguiu a escocesa, segurando a garrafinha como ambas mãos.

– Ah... sério? – respondeu Lori sem raciocinar direito, calculando se logo viria outra vontade de vomitar.

– Sim. Possuo a capacidade de ler a aura de pessoas e ambientes. Ouvi você falando sobre estar enjoada... mas olhei pra você e enxerguei uma aura bem específica.

Lori já desconfiava qual. O restante das mulheres à mesa também, especialmente a druidesa.

– ...qual?

– Bem... você está grávida. E... – Olivia, com seu jeitão despojado, olhou em volta, em direção ao mar de mesas dispostas no entorno. – Mais três outras mulheres aqui. Como você, não devem fazer ideia. – Lori até fazia ideia. Só não tinha se dado conta ainda. – Agora você sabe. Meus parabéns!

A Sra. O’Quinlan olhou para as outras e sorriu. Elas também a congratularam pela boa nova. A duas mesas de distância, pôde localizar o marido e ver que ele e Callum se esforçavam para dar algo para Dawn comer. Esperou até terminarem para contar-lhes a novidade. O futuro papai chorou e a abraçou, felicíssimo e orgulhoso. Outro que chorou foi o titio, e encharcou as barbas de lágrimas por saber que sua adorada irmã traria mais um _ursinho_ ao mundo. 

No aniversário da druidesa, em março, Artúria não conseguiu se segurar e revelou à afilhada que sentia que no ventre dela havia fetos gêmeos, dois meninos, o que fez Caiden gargalhar tão alto com a concretização de suas palavras que até o fantasma de Finnbarr Century escutou. Em dezoito de agosto de 1986, nasceram os gêmeos O’Quinlan, Judd e Andrew, que tinham os mesmos cabelos pretos e olhos esverdeados do pai, e o biotipo da mãe.

///


End file.
